


I asked for Ackerman, not Yeager

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Eren is a flight attendant, jean is an asshole passenger<br/>"Sooo Jean's a passenger on a flight and he tries to get that hot stewardess with the red scarf to come over to his seat but instead he keeps getting Eren. Jean naturally acts like a little shit and they bicker for like half of the 14 hour flight, but then Jean notices how nice Eren's ass looks in the flight attendant uniform pants and, well.<br/>And maybe their bickering gradually turns into casual, affectionate banter and maybe they swap numbers by the end of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I asked for Ackerman, not Yeager

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, i just couldnt pas up a prompt like this and ended up writing it at midnight, and now my friends are teasing me on the serenading part. youll see.

He passed by her when he was going to his seat.

Her long black hair stood out against the red scarf she wrapped around her neck, and her lips help a proud pout. Her eyes were narrow and dark, and she walked with grace and power. Her flight attendant suit hugged her hips and showed of her breasts without showing them, and her legs were cloaked with black tights.

A tag on her right breast showed the name M. Ackerman.

"Eren! Can you help Armin?"

And then this little shit comes by with his green eyes and soft brown hair that brushed Jean's shoulder as he comes down to talk to the Asian beauty.

E. Yeager.

"Where is he?"

Woah that is a dumb accent.

"The back."

"Got it."

The guy(Eren) paused for a moment, staring up at the woman with the red scarf.

"You should cut your hair, Mikasa."

She hmmed in response.

They then went their separate ways, and Jean found his seat.

Since this was a small flight from a small town, not many people were on the plane, and thus Jean only recognized some tall blonde Russian lady from work, name was Leonhardt or something.

She buckled her seatbelt and pulled out a book, her headphones in her ears, and her hood pulled up.

Jean elected to ignore her, despite her being right next to him.

When it came time for the flight attendants to give examples of safety procedures, Jean crossed his fingers and hoped First Class would get Acka-Akra-Ackel something.

Great job, Jean.

You probably just jinxed it.

And what do you know?

Out came that fucking Yeager guy.

Yeager went through the procedures mechanically, and obviously was bored of doing it for the nth time.

Jean just ignored him, having known everything already, since he went on planes a lot, due to work.

His job as a business man required lots of trips. And no, none of them were on acid.

The plane started to taxi, and Jean briefly wondered again why it was called taxi-ing, and then felt the tug at his gut and the slight push of gravity as the plane lifted off and into the sky.

With a click, his briefcase was open, and he began to read over some of his papers concerning the missing doughnut complaints.

He would have to discuss that with Sasha again, considering this was the fifteenth time this year, and it was the beginning of March.

The next page was a note from Marco telling him to just find a girlfriend(or boyfriend, if that's what your into!) already.

Then there was a note from Connie with his messy penmanship saying to get laid for once in his life.

A letter from Levi on the low amount of cleanliness he had(it was organized to him, Levi just couldn't see it), and Irvin asked him to please stop buying Folger's coffee and just get coffee beans grounds.

The remaining papers were for some reason blank.

And that was Jean's face when he saw that.

What happened to the rest of his papers?

What?

Oh wait.

They were in the OTHER briefcase, and it was up in the storage shelves above his head.

Shit.

He need to do some work while on the plane or it would build up while he put it off, so he pressed the attendant call and slightly hoped that the Mikasa lady would appear.

Instead Yeager did.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah, my briefcase, in the overhead bin."

"Alright."

So Yeager opened the bin, and pulled out a briefcase, but it wasn't his.

"Not that one!"

"Well then specify which one because there are five other briefcases in there."

"It's black."

"Specify further."

"Silver handle."

"Yeah, well, three of these briefcases are black with silver handles."

"It will say 'Jean Kirschtein' on it."

Yeager stretched up, his uniform hugging his form, and Jean could see a small blush creep up Leonhardt's cheeks as she glanced over.

Sure, the guy had some muscle but-

Oh.

That is a nice tan.

A small burst of jealousy runs through Jean's head as he reminds himself he can never get that, since no matter how much he tries, he just gets sunburned or nothing happens.

"This it?"

Yeager hands him his briefcase, and his fingers entwine themselves around the handle.

"Took you long enough."

"Maybe if you got a less common coloring for your briefcase it would be noticeable."

"Just go back to your job!"

"Technically I'm still on it, but okay."

And he left.

Jean looked down at his second briefcase before realizing that it didn't say 'Jean Kirschtein', but 'J.K.'.

\-----------

It was an hour and a half before they started bringing around dinner, as this was a long flight.

And what do you know?

It's Yeager, again.

As the dinners are passed out, Jean notices that Mikasa is on the OTHER SIDE. SERVING FOOD. To the people on the OTHER SIDE.

FUCKING BASTARDS.

He was really jealous now.

"Here you go, ma'am, and for you."

Jean looks at the packaged food, the small bread roll and the random cakes, the plastic utensils, and the-

-holy fuck that's sesame tofu.

HOLY FUCK THAT'S SESAME TOFU.

"Oi, I'm allergic to sesame!"

Yeager flinches at the sudden outburst.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that sort of stuff? Whatever, I'll get you a different meal."

Jean settles down for the wait, and three minutes later, Yeager comes back with teriyaki chicken.

"Finally."

"I was gone for three minutes. Can you stop being an annoyance? You're disturbing the other passengers."

Annie speaks up. "Excuse him, he thinks that the world revolves around him. My name is Annie Leonhardt. What's your name?"

"Eren Yeager."

"You're kinda cute."

"Uhh... Thanks?"

She's flirting, and he isn't interested. Annie, good luck, this guy's probably gay.

"So, do you live in Trost?"

"Yes, but I used to live in Shiganshina."

MOTHER OF SHITHEADS. WHAT.

"Wasn't that in Maria?"

"Yes. I was there when the Titans bombed."

Jean knew that was a weird accent. Maria was known for having a lot of German speaking people, so maybe Yeager spoke German. That was kinda sexy.

"You poor thing, that must have been terrible."

"At least my sister and best friend and I survived."

"That's good."

This is a tense atmosphere right now, with feelings being exchanged through eyes instead of words, and Jean just wants to eat dinner and do his work.

"Can you guys save it for later? I'm trying to eat dinner and now you're being an ANNOYANCE TO THE PASSENGERS."

Annie huffed, and Eren glared, then waved to Annie and left to continue serving food to the passengers.

Jean just opened his food and dug in.

\-----------

About 6 hours had passed and were full of fitful sleeping and continuous waking up.

After those 6 hours he decided that maybe he should ask for a pillow or something.

If it was Mikasa, a goodnight kiss might help.

Not even paying attention, he pressed the button, and oh my GOD IT'S YEAGER AGAIN.

"What now?"

"Do you have extra pillows?"

"Be back in a bit."

And Eren turns around, and WOAH.

That is a nice ass.

It might be the sleep deprivation that's talking but wow.

It's like all of the gods and angels that ever existed came down and serenaded his backside until it became the perfect ass, and then assigned him a job with tight fitting pants that would compliment that wonderful posterior.

And now, here he was, on Earth, with a perfect ass and-

He's coming back and Jean can see universes in those eyes, specks of gold reveal a lion's mane hidden in the blue green of the reeds along the river bank and the white sun shines down and reflects this image from the water of that same river.

His hair is soft to the touch and-oh.

"What the hell."

"I am so tired I don't even know."

"Alright, here's our pillow, I'm just gonna go."

"You have a nice ass..."

"Go to sleep, Jean."

And he does.

Jean sleeps, dreaming of wide Disney princess eyes and soft butts.

And he smiles.

\-----------

When Jean wakes up, it's to that Yeager guy with a slight frown and his teeth worrying into his lips and Jean just wants to kiss him.

He almost does before he feels a boner and decides against it because he would cream his pants right then and there.

He'll take care of that later. According to the screen in front of him, there were only four hours left for this flight.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Eren places the airplane food platter on his tray, and proceeds to the next people.

Jean is about to start eating when Annie tugs on his sleeve.

He turns around and she has the darkest glare aimed at him.

"Uhh..."

"I swear to any gods that exist, if you hurt him, I will murder you with a 45."

A bead of nervous sweat rolls down his cheek, and he nods furiously.

"Good. Look under your tray."

And he does.

A slip of paper.

With a number.

Oh god that boner is really starting to hurt now.

After Eren takes the food tray, Jean gets up and goes to the bathroom, watching Eren's ass the entire time, and totally missing the eye daggers thrown at him by Mikasa.

He settles in the small bathroom, and silently jerks, trying to think about something other than Eren because then he would moan.

He manages with only a small grunt when he finishes, and it passes off as him taking a shit.

He sits back down, feeling very relieved, and pondering whether or not he should give Eren his number.

\-----------

The plane finally lands, and Jean gathers his two briefcases and grabs the jacket he had been using as a blanket. He also takes off a corner of one of those many pieces of blank paper eh had and writes down his number on it, before following the queue of people leaving the plane.

As he passes Eren who thanks each passenger for joining them on this flight, shaking hands with all of them, Jean slips him the paper and winks.

Eren blushes slightly and Jean leaves. 

\-----------

It's Saturday, and Jean notices that his phone has received a text.

To: Jean From: Eren  
hey there. you free @ 5PM?

Jean smiles and texts a reply.  
To: Eren From: Jean  
sure. should i pick you up, or you me?

To: Jean From: Eren  
pick me up from this address:  
#### ---- St.

To: Eren From: Jean  
see you then

**Author's Note:**

> ah man im allergic to sesame too, jean, dont worry.


End file.
